Behold the All Seeing Road
by LonelyInGorgeousTears
Summary: A twist on what happened to Ikki after winning the Devil's 33. And what? A new character. What happens when Kogarasumaru and the gang get introduced to a whole new storm rider. Rated T because of language. May be some more romance in other chapters. *Updated* Story has been changed to M due to addition of Lemon in Chapter 4. Hope you guys like it!
1. They Fell From the Sky

**Author's Note**: So…this is my first fan fic ever! I've played voyeur for the longest. Reading tons of stories and reviewing a few but an unlikely message from someone gave me the go ahead.

Um…I am introducing a new character that's been on my mind. The story takes place from where the anime left off but not quite where Tool Toul To starts getting mixed in. I have only gotten to Chapter 110 in the manga so some of my "logic" may be off. I have no idea where the story is gonna go. So sit back, read and review and let me know where you see the story going.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to Air Gear. And I don't see why I have to type that, I mean what the fuck, I'm in a fan fic forum. Anyways enjoy.

**Chapter 1- They Fell From the Sky**

Ikki stood taking in the adoration of his many friends, past rivals, and comrades. His face plastered with that trademark self assured grin giving an easy going thumbs up. "I really did it," he had thought to himself. So many thoughts and feelings going on throughout him. Uncertainty if he could actually do it and with the whole world practically watching. An aching body that radiated pain, lungs that could barely breathe air, and for sure a busted up knee. How did he win? And what exactly will this win mean for his little bitty E-class ranked team. All these things, a storm swirling inside him. But on the outside Ikki remained as carefree as always. And just as soon as he doubted himself the next second he was making some half-brained joke about him being a genius and how he would be a merciful God to all his minions. With no prompt from Ikki one by one the crowd began to look up. Aeon blew out a breathe and said, "it seems they have come." And as if they were colorful raindrops, people began to fall from the sky. Not just any people, storm riders. And down they came, different colors, different nationalities, different costumes and all speaking different languages, all coming to see the new Sky King. As they twisted and turned their bodies they finally descended upon the arena.

"Who...Who are all you people?" said Ikki

A tall, tanned skinned woman stepped forward and began to speak.

"We are storm riders. We have traveled from far off from many different countries. Some from India, Korea, even the States. All managing to make it here to examine you, the new Sky King."

Ikki tensed up and squinted his eyes taking in the gravity of the situation. This only lasted a moment as he then chose to zero in on the tall woman's plentiful and bouncy rack. He slowly went plushy and began to drool managing to get out the words…

"What's your name?"

"Pyth, my name is Pyth but some call me The Oracle."

Ikki woke up the next morning in a bad mood. For starters he was exhausted from staying out all night winning the Devil's 33. Not to mention the punishment he knew was waiting for him from Sensei Orihara. Everywhere he went he couldn't shake this depressive haunting feeling. Was it remorse, was it fatigue? Or was it the fact that since he woke up that morning everywhere he went, he was being followed by a swarm of 200 PLUS STORMRIDERS!

"Who the FUCK are all you people?"

"I told you I am Pyth and these are the storm riders from afar to examine you."

"You know what I mean, why the FUCK are all of you HERE!"

"We are here to test if you really are the chosen King."

"Well that's pretty fucking hard to do when I'm getting on a bus full of people! Look, if you really want to talk to me about this Sky King stuff then meet me back on Kogarasumaru's home turf. Once you get there. You'll know where to find me."

Ikki and Ringo were more than surprised to find that upon returning home from the school trip were the same storm riders sprawled out on their lawn. Mikon, of course was not happy about this and immediately met Ikki with several wrestling flips and suplexes.

Ikki flailed his arms around screaming, "All you fuckers get out! Only the hottie with the nice cans can come in!"

Ikki then tried switch to his cool mood

"Hello…so you came to bask in my greatness."

"Not quite," answered Pyth, "You see…I'm not totally certain of your abilities. Where I'm from the influence of Genesis reaches far and wide. And unlike here they're not so open to negotiation. They rule over storm riders and crush whoever opposes them. This crowd of storm riders and I linked up on the A-T site. We shared stories of Genesis' influence and agreed that whoever was the new leader had to be tested. So we boarded planes, trains, hitchhiked, and some of just rode our A-Ts until they nearly gave out. We all banded together and though we've never decided on an official name other riders do know us by a certain name… I guess if Genesis is supposed to be the beginning that would make us the Revelation, bringing an end to Genesis."

Ikki looked at the tall, olive skinned woman. She had to be at least 178 cm, toned, but still very curvy. He had already noticed those sweet sweet melons that had to D, no maybe DDs. She wore her long raven hair in a ponytail high above her head. Ikki also observed her A-T uniform mostly white with gold trims. A white one-shouldered half shirt with gold bangles pushed up on both biceps of her arms. The bangles were connected by some white silk or satiny material. All the way down to her white skirt with gold trim that with slits on both sides revealed a pair of azure blue racing shorts. Ikki looked on while trying to take in all that she had said. He knew Genesis was forceful but could they be so evil?

"If you are going to be the new leader of Genesis I have to make sure you will be just. That storm riders not only in Japan but everywhere won't have to fear your group. If you are not…then…I will have to try my best to stop you."

Ikki sat back for a moment, and then flashed one of his notable smiles.

"Look I don't know about leaders and groups and all of that the only thing I'm focused on is that."

Ikki pointed out of the window towards the wonderfully blue sky.

"So if you wanna follow me up there then bring you're A-Ts. I'm showing everyone how to fly…but I do have just one question for you…WHERE THE HELL ARE ALL OF THESE PEOPLE STAYING!"

"Well, most of them phoned ahead of the journey here. They called in favors from friends of storm riders they knew back home. Some volunteered to work at various places in exchanged for board. Hell, some of them even had Parts Wars with neighboring storm rider teams here for an extra room or closet space. A few people are nicknaming them Pallet Wars…..as for me, I've lived in Japan before. There's a place I can go."

"Good…as long as you all don't stay here. We just got done with some extensive renovations and I'm sure Mikon or even worse Rika would cave my throat in if we had any more people stay here….*thinking to himself* I barely recovered last time from Mikon's Spinning Nut Crusher Bomb."

For the next week Pyth and the other storm riders visited bringing gifts and stories about how A-Ts are used around the globe. Ikki was stunned to find out about so many different tricks and battle styles.

"The world of A-T just keeps getting bigger and bigger…it's cool as long as I still get to break the sky."

Ikki thought to himself as he sat back surrounded by the other storm riders and well wishers. This particular night many of the local teams like Behemoth and the Rez Boa Bogs were over as well as the rest of Kogarasumaru. They were all tired and slightly drunk from the night filled with yelling, cursing, groping and drinking. Emily had even managed to lift up a table that could fit 8 people at it. While everyone was filing out Pyth was putting on her A-Ts. As she slipped on the beautifully sparkled gold skates with blue eyes on the back of each of them she smirked at Ikki.

"Crow, we'll definitely have to race sometime. So I can see if you're worthy of the title Sky King. How about a friendly round of Dash?"

"Yea Right!" yelled Kazu. "I mean we're at least Hurdles level riders and we're tougher than any other storm rider team in our class. You really think you can take us on with those glittery things?"

"I wouldn't count me out just yet Figther Jet, Stealth. Maybe you should take a better look?"

Kazu got out his A-T software on his phone and pointed it at Pyth.

**Storm Rider: Pyth**

**Team Name: Oracle**

**Number of Members: 1**

**Affiliate Teams: 3 (Sphinx, Aphrodite, and Revelation)**

**Riding Attributes: Pyth is a skilled rider thought to be able to land any trick after seeing it just once. Her expansive knowledge of A-T and rider styles has made her a lethal opponent to race or battle against. Riders have said that its as if see already knows the moves that riders will execute next giving her the nickname The Oracle.**

**Riding Class: B**

**Battle Attack Level: 0-100**

**Riding Road, if applicable: "The All-Seeing Road"**

Kazu looked up from his scanner.

"The All-Seeing Road…and even more what the hell is with this wide range of Battle Attack Level? What the hell is she?"

**End of Chapter 1**

Well that's the end of Chapter 1. I hope it didn't suck too bad. I also hope it wasn't too wordy but I just wanted to give as much background info as possible so you could get a feeling of the new character and what everybody's thinking. Feel free to rip it apart, honestly I need all the critiques I can get. I really love Air Gear and I just want to make this story the best it can be.


	2. A Game of Dash

**Author's Note**: Here's the next chapter. This covers the race between the new character Pyth and Kogarasumaru. It feels kinda long to me but I tried really hard to put as much detail in it as possible. I never knew how hard it is explaining a Battle. Anyways enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Air Gear or any of the characters but I did write this story!

**Chapter 2- A Game of Dash**

Pyth turned around smirking while putting her A-Ts on

"So how about it?"

Kazu still sat up with alarm on his face

"I don't know if we should trust her. We still don't know her or her group's aim. This could be bad."

Ikki, still lying on his back with his hands behind his head murmured

"Why not? … only catch is you battle me, you go against all of Kogarasumaru."

Pyth finally put her A-Ts on, stood up and grinned

"I was just about to suggest the same thing!"

Just half an hour later the riders found themselves in the middle of a normally busy intersection. All of the team was there Ikki, Kazu, Onigiri, Buccha , and Agito who was forcefully dragged there along with Emily and Yayoi. The others laughed and talked between stretching and getting ready for the race while Kazu doubtfully pulled Ikki to the side for a briefing as to his strategy.

"So you have a plan right? Tell me you have a plan."

"That's easy….Onigiri's gonna do his whole pervert smelly thing, Buccha's gonna do his strong guy routine, Agito's gonna go all Shark Week on her ass, and you'll do your whole super speed disappearing thing. You'll beat her so bad leaving me having to nothing. I mean…it's really what's best for the team"

Remarked Ikki as he waved his hands around excitedly while explaining, finally ending the conversation by picking his nose. Kazu's face turned to stone until he finally snapped out of it, thrashing Ikki around while screaming

"HEY THANK YOU GREAT LEADER! Nice of you to go ahead and make a big plan like that without even consulting the team!"

Ikki and Kazu continued to yell and roll around until Pyth broke the argument.

"Hey! O.k. Since it's technically a Dash battle between Kogarasumaru and my self-made team Oracle that means I get to pick to the course."

Kazu answered back

"Like hell you get to pick! You're on Kogarasumaru's turf. We set the course."

"Do you really think it's fair? I mean, you do have five riders. That leaves just me to ride against all of you. No breaks or anything…and I hate to get overly technical but if this was an official Parts Wars the upper hand is always given to higher ranked team and with you guys only at E-class and I'm up at B class well….." Pyth reasoned.

"Just let her do it." Ikki cut in. He had suddenly gotten serious about the race.

"Ok that leaves me and Onigiri to go race."

Kazu looked as though he was about to interject but was given the look of death from Ikki. Pyth looked towards Onigiri.

"O.k. Onigiri here's the rundown.

_Right now we are in the business district near Ikki's neighborhood. That means plenty of shops and offices with very little residential areas nearby. We're currently standing on the intersection of Shojo and Shonen. Shonen runs all the way southbound for nearly 30 kilometers. We, of course won't be going quite that far making a right on Urameshi Drive which is only about 3 kilometers. We'll ride that for another 8 kilometers making another right onto Kazehaya Street riding that for another 3 km making a final right onto Shojo Street and finishing back here._

Easy enough, right?"

Onigiri slowly answered back "Sounds about right. Just one big circle."

"Alright are you ready?" Pyth said excitedly. "Oh let me just adjust my gear first."

Pyth then began to bend over and check her A-Ts leaving Onigiri with a drool inducing view of her firm backside. Pyth then stood up and fiddled with the ties on her skort. She untied the silky fabric that covered the racing shorts underneath. She shook the fabric out being sure to stick her buttocks out while doing so. She then reapplied the fabric and quickly retied both sides of her cover up to her outfit. Onigiri was suddenly filled with wild visions of several erotic and more than compromising poses of Pyth…several including her being tied up and tickled. Kazu and Buccha gave Onigiri a sarcastic blank stare.

"Get your head out of your ass Onigiri…or out of her ass rather" thought Kazu. He continued thinking to himself "Well at least we know what her aim is. Distracting Onigiri with her body. She's got to be average at best."

After Pyth readjusted herself she gave a final decree to the riders,

"The best vantage point for seeing the race will probably be on the top of Osaki Tower. If you guys wanna watch!"

Ikki looked down in a puzzled manner, "But who's gonna stay down here to judge the winner?"

Kazu and Buccha looked around wildly hoping not to be picked. Ikki continued, "I mean do you mind staying….." Ikki looked confused as he searched for the right names of the girls who had followed and rooted for him for months.

Emily became enraged and beat Ikki within an inch of his life, "You mean after all this time you haven't learned our names!"

"Of course I did," said Ikki weakly, "It's Boob Girl and Ponytails." There was a flash and suddenly stars were surrounding Ikki as he tried bandaging the several lumps atop his head.

"So you coming with us Agito?" asked Ikki

Agito immediately interjected

"FUCK OFF PISS CROW! I MEAN FUCK! DO I LOOK LIKE I'M CLIMBING A FUCKING BUILDING FOR THIS SHIT!"

"Good, then that gives me a little practice before I race" smiled Ikki as he zoomed off in his A-Ts immediately shooting upwards finding light posts and other street items to grind on. Pyth and Onigiri lined up at the starting point between the two intersections. Ikki, Kazu and Buccha looked from above waiting in anticipation to study the foreign girl's movements. Yayoi gave the count off and gave the sign to go! Everyone stood bated breath as to who would take the lead. Only to fall over in surprise that Pyth was still standing at the starting point. While everyone looked on with puzzled expressions Pyth stood at the starting line with her eyes closed revving her A-Ts but not moving forward. She slowly moved her head up and down as if listening to a melody that no one else could. Suddenly she opened her eyes and took off. Onigiri held fast to his lead but Pyth was gaining speed nicely. Pyth had still not caught up to Onigiri.

As the guys watched from above Buccha couldn't help but comment,

"I don't know about you guys but this all seems like pretty basic stuff."

"I don't know let's keep watching," whispered Ikki.

Pyth had finally caught up to Onigiri right as they made their way to Kazehaya Street. It was then that Pyth pulled right up behind Onigiri and lowered her body while still running*. With every direction that Onigiri shifted or glided Pyth followed intensely.

*(running being the term they use in the manga for riding A-T)

"What's she doing?" asked Kazu.

"Sometimes," answered Buccha, "when a rider wants to gain momentum on another rider instead of passing up their opponent they'll get right behind them seemingly melding both of their centers of gravity. This steals ether slip from the rider in front causing them to plateau out and eventually ride slower because they have a heavier load to pull now. But it actually increases the rider in back's speed fairly with ease and without too much movement or stress on the body leaving them to merely hop over their opponent to gain a lead."

They continued to watch as Onigiri began to get slower with no warning giving cause for surprise Pyth jumped up and gracefully flipped forward looking as if she was slowly gliding through the air as she turned fully forward landing on her feet meters further. Onigiri startled by this pushed on ever determined to gain back his lead. It was then that Pyth began to wiggle wildly out of the blue. It was hard to see from the Tower but eventually the guys noticed that Pyth's cover up was slowly slipping down from her waist. This fueled Onigiri to continue. As the slip continued to fall down Pyth slowly wiggled the fabric down to her knees. The fabric finally flew away leaving Onigiri with a great view of her behind. Pyth shouted and waved her hands wildly urging Onigiri to stop ogling her but he would not. When Onigiri got within a close distance of Pyth she then bent over grabbing her knees seeming to almost stick her toned but plump butt in his face. She then began swaying her hips from side to side while still riding. Onigiri held fast behind her as they made their way onto Shojo Street. Pyth continued to sway slowly at first then wildly when out of nowhere Onigiri spun out of control and ended up running into a neighboring noodle shop.

"What just happened!" yelled Kazu.

"I see," said Buccha, "Those A-Ts. I wondered why they were so glittery. Most A-Ts aren't meant to be so noticeable. Those weirdly drawn eyes on them. The ones that look like eyes from a spooky wall painting. They're not just for decoration."

"So she's got some freaky mind control A-T flashy thing, huh?" chimed Ikki.

"Yea, she's literally eye-catching with those," remarked Kazu.

"See ya!" waved Pyth as she zoomed off, closing the last of the distance to the finish line.

Pyth zoomed off towards the finish while Ikki and the guys rejoined the group.

"I didn't know your "power" involved using cheap tricks!" ordered Kazu.

"What you call a trick I call a strategy," remarked Pyth, "Now whose next?"

Kazu hesitated for a moment and began to step forward but was passed up by Buccha.

"O.k. Buccha. So the same rules apply this time I thought instead of turning on Urameshi we'll go a little further down towards Kogami Turnpike over by the underpass. We'll take that for a few kilometers; pass up the Skid Fence where the bums stay, do a bit of rail grinding. Then we'll wall ride up that big wall over by the water generation place which lends a shortcut to Shojo. Does that sound good?"

"Hey that's totally underhanded, you can't change the course around!" yelled Kazu.

"Well you did give me the freedom to pick the course I wanted…there's no rule against picking a different course each time," rebuttaled Pyth.

"That's fine," said Buccha immediately "BUMPing*" up right before the match

*(BUMP up refers to Buccha Pump UP where he shifts his body mass around)

Kazu looked worried but barely had time to react as the racers sped off beginning the race. Kazu sat puzzled wondering why his teammate used a technique he left reserved for high stakes situations. His thoughts were cut off by Agito's snickering.

"What's so damn funny?" asked Kazu.

"Nothing. Coffee Pig's gonna lose is all," remarked Agito, "A weakling like you can't notice it but from the end of that race with the Horny Pig boy til right before the start of that race with Coffee Pig the Olive Amazon's Battle Points went up nearly 40 points. Only Crow and I can feel it. Look at his face."

Ikki stared off towards the path that the two racers zoomed off in. His face serious but full of hope. He didn't know what the tanned foreigner could do but he was excited to find out.

What seemed like light years away Pyth and Buccha were running their race. Buccha couldn't help but notice the change in her form. Instead of creating friction with her A-Ts like in the race before she barely moved her legs using instead the shifting of her body weight. Buccha had powered up in hopes of intimidating Pyth and gaining an early lead. But Buccha was finding it harder than he thought to shake her. He zigged and zagged around in hopes she wouldn't try to steal his ether slip like with Onigiri. He even jumped up and grinded off the sides of some buildings in hopes of putting distance between the two. He finally grinded up an office building that was closed and shot forward leaving Pyth behind. As Buccha turned the corner leading to the underpass he powered down.

"Good, that should be far enough. Don't wanna go over my limit," said Buccha.

Buccha continued going and was surprised to feel something drawing near him and fast! He got confused for a moment and thought it was Onigiri but discovered it was in fact Pyth racing in the style of Onigiri upside down with a skate on her head. She then zoomed right up to him, shot up high in the air, and flipped forward reapplying her A-T. She landed a few feet in front of him gaining a lead. The storm riders finally came up to the underpass where the giant walls and columns got tighter and tighter as they continued under the structure. Buccha could not pass up Pyth because of the close fit walls. He then decided it was time to perform one of his special tricks. He jumped up and yelled out his signature trick **Spinning Wall Ride Overbank 1800°Buccha Special! **He was then successfully placed ahead of Pyth but his confidence suddenly sank when he remembered the start of the Skid Fence. He had to Bump Up in an instant in order to make it on the fence. Buccha was struggling. He had already Bump Up'd earlier in the race. He knew he didn't have too much longer before he powered down. Pyth merely smiled and grinded the rail.

"What do you have? Three maybe five minutes left of power up?" inquired Pyth, "This fence runs for about 4 more kilometers. Do you think you can make it? I mean do you think a, what is it they call you a Coffee Pig, like you can really beat me? Do you think you can really fly like Ikki?"

Buccha became enraged and began to turn around to grimace at her. At that moment he lost his footing and then reached his limit and powered down. Pyth easily flipped over the rift in the fence and quickly grinded the rest of fence. Buccha sat unhappy about her lead but felt reassured that she surely couldn't get up the steep fall to the street which led to the finish. He had secretly rejoiced when she added the wall into the run pretty much assuring his win. He thought even if she got to the wall first with the angle, only a few riders could take it and he was one of them. Pyth came to the wall and Buccha's face sank. Pyth called Buccha's previous trick **Spinning Wall Ride Overbank 1800°Buccha Special! **Pyth grinded in circles perfectly up the wall and zoomed off towards the finish leaving Buccha crushed in defeat. Everyone was stunned to see Pyth cross the finish. After the initial oos and ahs Pyth consulted Kogarasumaru once more

"So Kazu, are you done cowering and finally ready to put you're A-Ts to the test?" Kazu was still nervous but ready to race anyway. Pyth announced they would keep the same route with the exception of the giant wall near the finish. They'd go the long way around cutting through the provincial area where many old styled homes and shacks were located. Kazu agreed and lined up at the start. "All I have to do…." Kazu thought, "is run. I may not be able to fly like Ikki, but the wind blows on me just as much. It blows me forward! It takes me faster and further than anyone can go!" In an instant Kazu revved forward on his A-Ts and disappeared.

Agito thought to himself as he watched Pyth roll forward seemingly uninterested, "those A-Ts…they're not like regular storm riders. They don't turn backward and forward like normal wheels. Those are special orders. Twice as big as normal A-T wheels and made to roll around in a 360 motion. They make the rider very sensitive to movement. You've got to be really skilled to ride those. Even now, I've only known of one other storm rider to have A-Ts like those."

Kazu closed his eyes not focusing on anything but running. When he opened his eyes Pyth was nowhere to be seen. Kazu continued to run the course. When he arrived to the underpass he was surprised when in an instant Pyth came grinding down the wall still using Buccha's supernatural wall riding abilities. She landed in front of him just as they grinded on Skid Fence. Once the fence was cleared Kazu took his opportunity to do a bit of copying of his own. He figured if she could steal another rider's ether slip then so could he. He followed her intensely in hopes of slowing her down. Pyth merely gave a grin and said, "Silly boy, do you really think you can you beat me using my road? You know I don't have to be behind someone to copy their trick. Doesn't matter where you are. When you decided to race against me you sealed your fate. That's why every race against me is on **my** turf! I guess this is goodbye," Pyth announced while they came upon the provincial area, and in an instant she had disappeared. Kazu tried his best to speed up to beat her but with the shacks and obstacles in his way it was hard to maintain a good zip of speed. How had she avoided so many of the houses in the way? Kazu slowly came towards the finish watching Yayoi and Emily joke around with Pyth about how badly she had beat himself and the other boys.

"No hard feelings," Pyth said as she smiled with her hand outstretched for a handshake, "You really did run a beautiful race. I almost couldn't catch up with you over by the underpass."

Kazu reluctantly shook hands with Pyth. After shaking off the lost Kazu asked, "So is that the end of the race? I mean technically you did beat the team. I mean are you going to get a turn Agito?"

"I'M THE FUCKING FANG KING NOT SOME PANSY ASS STREET RACER. FUCK!" yelled Agito.

"Well," said Pyth, "I guess that just leaves you and me Ikki." Pyth gyrated her body and gave Ikki's signature point with the thumb turned upside down, the pinkie and ring finger flattened on the palm, and the pointer and middle fingers pointed against her opponent. "Show me ya got potential Sky King!"

End of Chapter 2

Well that's the end of Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed this round which was painstakingly written by me. Please feel free to leave comments and critiques. I've got some ideas for the third chapter but I may not be posting it too soon. I'm coming off my vacation from work.


	3. A Little Bit of History Repeating

Here's Chapter 3. In it we learn a little more about Pyth and a familiar character pops up with a surprising link to Pyth. Please read and review and let me know what I can do to make it better. And with that here it is! Hope you enjoy! **Again I do NOT own any rights to Air Gear or its characters.**

**Chapter 3- A Little Bit of History Repeating**

Pyth breathed heavily with a smile as she stood, still in Ikki's famous pose with the thumb down, the pinkie and ring finger connected together to the palm with the middle and pointer fingers aimed squarely at Ikki "So," her large chest heaving rhythmically up and down, "Are you up for the challenge?" Ikki stared at her casually and then put his hands behind his head, "Funny, somebody would mistake and say you almost look like me in that stance. Sure we can race but you've already done three runs. Why not take a breather for a minute and fuel up," Ikki looked towards Emily, "Hey Boob Girl how about getting the Amazon here some water?" Emily and Yayoi walked away from the scene but not before leaving Ikki in a battered and bruised hump on the pavement.

Once the girls returned everyone talked and laughed about either the previous races or just random AT racing stories while Pyth drank her water and rested. Ikki and Agito stood off to the side watching the riders smile as if there wasn't even a race about to commence, and Agito secretly envied that happiness. A world with no knowledge of kings, roads or power struggles between warring teams. But he had known about such a world and would use that knowledge to protect himself and Akito as well as his interests….. "You know Crow, you're a fool," he said as he wondered about his teammate's actions. "That Amazon, I know you've noticed. Each fight she gets stronger. The longer she's with a rider the more she knows about them. And you damn Black Crow go and give her a break. FUCK. I thought you were big headed but you've got to be a fucking air head to ruin your one advantage."

Ikki just smiled to himself still watching his friends joke around, "And what advantage is that Little Shark?" "You know damn well what I'm talking about for fuck's sake! The more time that tanned Warrior Woman has to rest and reload the more info she can gather. The better her riding skills."

Ikki shrugged, "Well, I don't know about all that. Sure I can feel a change in her attack reads and her skills do seem to get a bit better with each run but so does every rider. If you look over there she's no different from other riders. She just wants to have a good time on her ATs and I'm gonna show her that." "You really are a bird brain, Crow," smirked Agito. "I'm just looking for a good challenge and I can't get that from a half ass opponent!"

In a blink the street had been cleared. The site that had just held a brief moment of camaraderie between the riders had been turned into a battle area. All that stood at the starting line was Yayoi, Emily, and the two racers. "So what route ya wanna take this time?" asked Ikki as he stretched for the race. "Same as Buccha's," remarked Pyth. "I was thinking, I know you get to choose the course and all but how about we make things interesting. No running on one surface for longer than 20 seconds," said Ikki with a smirk. Pyth looked surprised but eventually agreed. And with Yayoi's signal the race had commenced. Ikki shot out in front moving smoothly, his form looking just as relaxed as if he had been riding an escalator. Pyth was nowhere near being left behind gliding up on the side of Ikki balancing her weight evenly among both ATs slightly pushing her upper body forward with her hands on her hips. If you focused on both riders in that instance you would have thought they were having a friendly stroll with one another on a nice night but to the untrained eye the onlookers could barely keep their eyes on the riders seeing only streaks of lights from the trail of their ATs. One minute on the ground the next minute on the railing of a building and then the next hoping off light fixtures.

Pyth thought to herself as she moved from surface to surface every few seconds "_How cute. He thinks that if he limits the amount of time I have to analyze his moves then I won't be able to successfully replicate his tricks. Silly Crow he doesn't know that it doesn't matter if I spend a minute or day with a rider as long as his ATs are striking the ground around me I can read him. Hell, I'm even been known to read riders' tricks within miles of my location! But I must admit…this battle has got me psyched! Show me more Sky King!" _

As Pyth and Ikki came towards the underpass Ikki had done a back flip off the second to last tall street light and playful stuck his tongue out at Pyth. Pyth who had been concentrating on reading Ikki's form had misstepped and fell from light post feet first. She closed her eyes and her body suddenly bent her legs and outstretched her left arm, her ATs met with the cool smoothness of the pole and the friction propelled her upwards. The sparks around her filling her with an excitement she never thought she knew. With no permission from her cerebrum her voice cried out **Upper Soul 23 Roll! **And Pyth felt a happiness overpower as she executed the trick. She got a feeling of freedom that she could not shake out of her mind. As Pyth reached the top of the last light post and streaked on she tried refocusing on the race, the exhilaration of the last trick still burning within her. How much, she wondered, of the Crow's racing spirit had she let into her mind?

The race continued and Pyth began to get anxious for the underpass run. She was enjoying reading Ikki's tricks a little bit more than she wanted to admit and was equally looking forward to their descent onto Skid's Fence. Ikki was everything Pyth had hoped wild, bold and not as predictable as other riders. Despite this though she still could focus in on his movements, flips and joints told of past battles. Obstacles overcame and lessons learned. Pyth could see that Ikki truly did ride his own road not looking towards other riders for acceptance of who he was. It was like Pyth had a direct link to Ikki's data stick within his ATs he did not hide anything almost teasing Pyth for being so serious on their run. Even with the steadily growing knowledge that Pyth was gathering she still found it difficult to pass Ikki. Even though at this point their attack points were evenly matched at about 99 Pyth could not execute some of Ikki moves with exactly the same…what could it be called…flair as Ikki. As they rode on the underpass of the Turnpike finally Pyth had passed Ikki as she swiped the underpass riding almost in a funnel style moving from one side to the ceiling and finally to the opposing wall of the underpass. They then came to Skid Fence. Pyth made a quick flip and rode the fence backwards facing Ikki. There was no room to move, no way Ikki could just move past her. "Why do you ride?" Pyth asked with her light accent, "Right now, this very race is meaningless to you. I am but an outsider to your group, this race holds no official standing so why do you do it?" "That's a meaningless question to ask while you're kicking my ass in this race," returned Ikki, "how am I supposed to answer?" "Not a good enough answer Crow-kun. Right now you've got all the world looking up to you. There isn't a set of ATs not willing to run with you. You, the golden boy of Genesis. With all that hoopla, with all that fame I ask again, why do you ride?" "Is it really that hard for you to guess? Or is it too simple for your 'all knowing eyes' to see? The reason I ride…" _Now I've got him thought Pyth. His reads are coming through loud and clear he is about to execute the __**Method Air to Spin That Grab Moonride. **__And I will in turn complete the same movement but gain more momentum by starting off backgrounds bypassing having to grind up that wall and landing right at the top. Giving me the lead I need to win. This race will be over soon._

"Is my need to FLY!" yelled Ikki. And what happened next Pyth could only stand astounded. Pyth looked up to see Ikki's wings were as visible as the sky above them. She knew he could fly but never knew the feathers making up his wings were so brilliant or could be readily called on by Ikki. Pyth knew enough about Ikki from the time she met him and during their run that he was still inexperienced in ATs. But there he flew over her gliding with ease his blue funneling road floating right above her. It was then she realized what Ikki was trying to show her she closed her eyes to reminisce for a minute.

_All my life I could see other people's destinies. Knowing which paths they were going to take. Knowing the outcomes of their obstacles. Even when I was first introduced to ATs I knew what the future held in those little motorized wheels. I could see them…ever since I could remember I'd be sitting in my favorite spot atop a tall worksite of a ruin in Giza feeling different storm riders all around me. I could see their roads, bright colors marking the sky. I thought to myself it must be fun to fly so high not knowing where you are going to land. I wanted so bad to be unpredictable. To carve my own path into the sky without having to use someone else's tricks. If I couldn't truly fly then there had to be others who couldn't as well so I sought out the now members of __**Revelation**_. _Someone had to protect other flightless birds to carry their dreams to the top and I was so set on carrying everyone's dreams on my back that I forgot that regardless of how I got up there I really was able to fly in the sky. That once I got up there it was up to me to use my own wings to carry me higher._

What was only a moment was extended and polarized as Ikki flew past Pyth and past the tall wall leading to the street. Ikki then stopped and yelled towards Pyth. She stopped grinding and carefully turned around the portion of Skid Fence that she occupied. "Did you see it?" he asked, "I wanted to show you that the path I ride is unlike anyone else's. And neither is yours! If you really wanna fly your own path then just pick a spot. There's plenty of sky for all us. Look, even now your ATs know how to get to the sky." Pyth look down at her ATs which gave off a pink aura and glow she suddenly was surrounded by a wall of wind which she overpowered her spirit. "You asked me why I ride? I figured since you knew everything it'd be clear. The real answer to the question you asked was from the lips that it came from. I know why I ride it's for myself and all of my dreams…" as Ikki gave his declaration Pyth began to feel an uneasy void. She had discovered that just like another of Ikki's races with a similar outcome she had also succumbed to the same state. Pyth noticed that between Ikki's decent above the wall and the gust of wind that had overtaken her she was now rendered topless.

Ikki finished his previous statement, "I ride for myself…BUT ALSO FOR BOOBIES!" Ikki then turned and closed the gap between his ATs and the finish line. Pyth could only kneel and refasten her sleeveless shirt as she stewed to herself in silence. When she returned to the group she could see Ikki and friends laughing and cheering each other on. Spouting out nonsense and giving a good yell of Kogarasumaru's motto to Kill, Kill KILL. Though the team was celebrating the girls were still extremely welcoming and even tried to soothe Pyth about the lose. "We don't know how that idiot does it," shrugged Emily and with that Ikki screamed out about being a genius and that she was only a busty minion. And with that Emily immediately dived towards Ikki pummeling him without abandon. Pyth thought to herself for a moment _he truly is a King but I see his influence taking him further than even he knows. His wind blows a lot stronger than that of the Wing Road. And maybe this boy can teach me a little bit more about my road as well. _Just then a familiar voice laced with class, charisma and a heavy British accent came out of nowhere from the darkness. Flames burst onto the street as the Flame King Spitfire glided across the street balancing first on one leg, then dropping to one knee, then shifting to outstretch his legs, one arm outstretched to the sky, finally whirling backwards and stopping in front of the large group. "Ah, I see you've managed to beat even fate Crow but if you can refrain from ogling my goddess' chest I'd really appreciate that." Everyone looked is awe as Spitfire appeared before them. The moment was broken when they all realized that Spitfire had been referring to Pyth. Pyth's usually stern demeanor had been diminished as her noble body language had melted as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Oh Spitfire stop." The entire team's jaw dropped. "Yo-You know flame boy!" sputtered Ikki. "Yes, Pyth and I go way back. You can say we're childhood friends. And Crow congrats on your win. I like your strategy. Making my goddess believe that you were trying to get her off your tail when you were secretly feeding her body language cues. You wanted to fool her reading skills into believing you were going to execute a completely different trick. How did you know that the more information she analyzes the more information she has to cross reference leaving more options for her to predict?"

Ikki stood blinking in confusion, "I don't know about all that. All I did was ride. Hell half the time I don't know what tricks I'm about to pull off so I figured how in the hell was she gonna know either." "Are you surprised at the reception you received Crow?" Spitfire said as he motioned upwards. Riders from all over the area had suddenly gathered as onlookers to the epic race. It was then that Pyth stepped in front of Ikki dropping down to one knee. "You truly are a King among Kings. From this moment on Ikki Minami I will follow your word. I would gladly follow you to the ends of the Earth. I offer my and Revelation's strength towards your cause. I know that as of now you have Genesis' support but I don't have to use my powers to read that this does not sit well with you. We look forward to helping you and Kogarasumaru bring a new rule to the AT world. One of true _freedom._" "I told you I don't care about all that. Let's just fly together," said Ikki. Pyth then rose and gave Ikki a smile "I'm gonna go out there and find my own piece of sky. I'm gonna build these wings and you'll see Crow, you won't just be flying over my head next time hehehe." She and Spitfire began to leave as well as the other storm riders. As soon as they got far enough from the group she was stopped by Agito. "You know you could have beaten him. You had to see that'd he fly. You didn't even use all of your power. You only used what 40 percent maybe half your power?" "Oh you flatter me Shark. I had to use at least 60 percent for Crow-kun. As he is now he is easy to beat and I'm sure he knows that but I needed to see. I had to see if his wings were real." And with that Pyth and Spitfire rode away. Spitfire took off his coat and placed it around Pyth's shoulders. "Here, wear this. You really shouldn't wear such skimpy outfits in this night air. You know how I hate when other men ogle you." "Shut up" said Pyth as she clutched the coat closer.

Later that night Pyth and Spitfire laughed as they made their way up the elevator shaft to Spitfire's apartment. The two were catching up on old times. As the door opened to Spitfire's place Pyth marveled at the sight. "You haven't changed this place a bit since I last came here" remarked Pyth. "I guess you can say I wanted to keep it homey until your return" said Spitfire with a smile. Pyth looked around the immaculate room. She noticed he still had the white baby grand piano etched in flame lettering with his name. "Ah, this takes me back to that crazy summer. I had come here for the summer to spend time with my father. I traveled all the way from Egypt just to be turned away because of his work at the bioengineering plant. Back then I didn't understand why but I guess it was foolish for me to think he'd chose me over his work. I suppose I never really did live up to his expectations." Pyth was then mentally transported back to when she was a little girl. _She walked up behind her father who was twisting dials and measuring things. There she stood calling for her father as she did each time she had the same flashback. The white coated man with glasses only petted her head and walked out the room while she continuously called for him. Why don't you want me father? Why don't you want me? Over and over she'd call but the only image she was left with was him walking away. _ "Let's not think of those days," said Spitfire as he placed a hand on her chin, "As I remember that was the best summer of my life because you spent all 97 blissful days staying here with me."

"That's right father had tried to bribe my hurt feelings away by giving me access to his private hideaway home near the outskirts of town. At the time I couldn't bear to look at anything that he touched let alone built."

"Ouch that kind of stings you know," interjected Spitfire.

"You know what I mean, Spit. You know I'd never…never in reference to you. Then I saw you in the park. I had sat on that bench for hours. When I first looked up I thought you were a mirage it couldn't be the same Spitfire I had grown up with in the lab for all those years and sure enough it was you. You asked what I was doing there and I just cried and cried!"

"Yes I saw you and immediately brought you back here. I'll still never know how you had managed to lose all your money and get so dirty in so little time."

"I couldn't help it! I was barely 16 at the time. It was my first time alone in Japan and my conversational Japanese was basic at best. We can't all be fortune like you Spit, getting emancipated at 16 the year before that. Winning this swanky apartment in the decree along with a nice stipend to live off of. You were so capable for a 17 year old. That's why when I got home after that summer I promised myself to be more self-sufficient. To be strong. I wasn't like most children like me. I honed my skills and I used my ATs to build a path to the sky."

"I suppose you did my goddess. But I imagine all that training had to leave you feeling lonely," he said as he leaned in as his eyes focused directly into hers.

"Don't be silly. My training. All the work I've done for Revelation. The data I've gathered. It doesn't leave me much time for romance." Then Spitfire leaned in for a powerful kiss. It was if he had transferred his heat, the flames of his passion into Pyth. She closed her eyes as she craved to be engulfed more. Spitfire suddenly broke away from the kiss. "I see that you may have more time for romance than you once thought." Pyth wrinkled her nose and shifted past Spitfire continuing to gaze around the apartment. Her eyes came upon a contraption hooked up to a pair of Spitfire's ATs.

"I see your tuner's been here. Tell me how is the old woman doing these days?"

"Now, now don't be mean you know Ine is only a couple years older than me."

"Yes, and three long…long…long years old than myself. I guess older has always been your type. I guess I never had a chance.

"Now please don't do that. Just stay here with me just like you did then. I can help you put away all those hurtful memories. There isn't much time left for…these types of opportunities. Just stay."

"And why should I? It looks like you had company Al-Re…" Spitfire cut off Pyth's objection with another kiss. This time she hadn't enough power to object. She pushed off his coat that still covered her and wrapped her arms around Spitfire's neck as flames started to grow…starting quiet and romantic at first but growing stronger as the couple began to sway around the room knocking over picture frames, hanging fixtures and other decorations as they made their way to his bedroom. Just as they were about to gain entry into his bedroom chambers Pyth broke the passionate kiss.

"You know a lot has changed now. I'm a lot stronger and that little shack on the outskirts of town doesn't hold such painful memories anymore."

"You know you said something similar to that when I asked you those long summers ago to stay with me and be my Tuner. You were after all the first person I ever let touch my ATs…among other things."

"Yes, I wanted nothing more than to say yes back then but as I remember I wasn't the only girl you begged to help tune you up. There were actually countless other girls if I remember correctly….including your old woman!" said Pyth as she made her way to Spitfire's front door.

"If you cannot stay at least visit me often. My place is just so much more lively when you're occupying it. Besides I need you to help me train a new disciple."

"Ugh- not that strange fellow obsessed with clocks again?"

"No a new recruit….well actually you've already met him. Even had the pleasure of racing him tonight."

"You don't mean….the boy in with the cap."

"The very same."

Pyth thought about it for a minute. She had felt strong readings from the boy during their race. And though it was faint she could sense a small ember inside of him. "Sure, for you I will do it. Besides maybe I can train him to be just as good a kisser as you are as well."

"You do so love to make me jealous my sepia goddess."

End of Chapter 3

How was it? I hope not too long but I couldn't help it I was on fire! Yes, pun intended. Spitfire is one of my favorite characters and I wanted so very badly to be romantically involved with him but since he is very much fictional and two dimensional I figured Pyth had a better shot. So again read and review please! I hope you enjoy it because I really do love writing it. Ciao until next chapter. Watch what happens next!


	4. Our Time is Short

**Chapter 4-Our Time is Short**

**Author's Note: **Hello again! I'm finally back with chapter four and there is a lot…a lot…well there's just a lot of everything. I tried to put some action in here as well as some lovey dovey stuff as well. Because of that I had to go back and change the rating to M because there is some lemon in it but if that's not your thing I urge you to read because there's something for everyone if you love Air Gear. That's pretty much it. And what that here's Chapter 4.

**Oh Yeah**: All disclaimers still apply. I do not own Air Gear or any of its characters but I did write this story!

"No, No NO! You're not doing it right!" yelled Pyth sitting on a crate while overseeing Kazu's run. It was a nice Saturday afternoon and Pyth had thought it a good idea to get out to the skate park in the city. Ever since the night of Spitfire and Pyth's reunion, Pyth had made it her duty to take Kazu under her tutelage. Kazu should have known there was a catch when Pyth had called him that following day asking him to meet her for some "private consultation." No way would a chick that hot have a crush on him!

"Look, you're not shifting your body enough. You look like a statue out there," said Pyth, she then thought to herself, "_If you don't loosen up you'll never gain the momentum and most importantly friction you need to create flames like Spit_*," she then continued to rattle off, "honestly how do you think you'll stand a chance against the other storm riding teams. I mean you didn't even stand a chance against that wound up freak Aeon, let alone coming close to beating me."

_*("Spit" being the nickname in which Pyth uses when referring to Spitfire. Didn't want anyone thinking I just forgot the rest of his name!)_

They were cut off from the other riders gaining their own bowl shaped ramp all to themselves. Kazu wasn't sure if this was because of her beauty or because in the month since she had come to Japan she had managed to become an overnight celebrity to the AT world. In just a month's time Pyth had done a lot . She first made her way on the scene challenging and bringing down whole teams and their affiliates most time battling alone. Many of the disbanded teams gladly joined up with Revelation which only helped to make her popularity grow. Next, she became fast friends with T-Gonzo leader of the Kintetsu Bulls. He had bet her a kiss and a date if he could beat her at the B-Class game of Disc. He lost…and was eventually turned down. In exchange, he let her release a limited collection of her very own signature designed skates at his AT shop. They were quickly snatched up by fan girls and guys alike with her unisex design of an all white AT with light blue trim and bright gold pyramid near the ankle and her trademark "sphinx eyes" etched in the same blue on the heels of the skates.

Soon after, fan clubs began to pop up at every school in the area. Boys drooled over her curves and battling styles while whole packs of girls were dedicated to just watching Pyth eat lunch in the park. They fought for her clothes and personal belongings. It was a strange time that week all the girls had changed their hair to mimic Pyth's high ponytail and you were deemed a true designer "goddess" if you were able to acquire an authentic gold bangle from Pyth's riding uniform. The fan girl hype had grown so much that some of the riders from her affiliate team **Aphrodite **were asked to come and set up an extension of the all-girl team just for the girls of Japan. And just recently, Pyth was asked to sit on a panel with popular storm riders and city officials on bridging the gap between AT and non- AT users managing to get the city to open more skate parks and battle arenas where storm riders could safely challenge and hone their skills being less likely to destroy property in the city.

"_Yep,"_ thought Kazu to himself, _"she sure is wonderful."_ Managing to make a name for herself in such a short time. It had almost rivaled Ikki's rise to stardom. _"But even with all that, she's still just as pretty,"_ Kazu continued thinking as he stared up at Pyth's glowing face. Even though she was yelling at him she still managed to keep a half smirk on her face while she did it. Her hair, not in the usual ponytail above her head but pulled into a clean high bun. She traded in her riding uniform for a more casual look wearing instead a pair of fashionable acid washed jeans rolled up to her knees and worn as knickerbockers instead. She also wore a cut off light grey hoodie showing off her nice tanned tummy. Instead of the clunky gold jewelry and accessories she was instead more understated wearing only a pair of studded earrings. Kazu had gone from not trusting Pyth to developing a bit of a crush on her…he of course knew nothing would come of it he thought just as Spitfire walked over towards the two.

"How's it going my Alluring Amazonian," cooed Spitfire as he walked up and grabbed Pyth by the waist lightly pecking her cheek.

Pyth smiled and tried to wiggle out of his possession. "Your little 'project' lacks any fluid in his movements. Honestly I don't know why you offered to help him. But I must admit" she said turning to look at Kazu's tired and sweaty face panting for air, "he is getting better."

"That's the ticket, Love. You know I'd be around more but there are some important things I've had to take care of. You know what they say about time, not waiting on men and all that. So I figured I'd call upon my goddess for some kind of salvation!" joked Spitfire as he and Pyth broke off into a conversation.

Kazu stood there seemingly spying on the couple as they joked back and forth. How had two riders from opposing teams managed to fall for one another? Kazu and the others had only known that the two knew each other since they were children but the background stopped there. Still it was a proven fact that Spitfire and his associates had backed Genesis. Spitfire had even gone so far as to merge his affiliate teams Nine Tail Fox and Coco Fire with the rest of the members of Genesis and Pyth had single handedly formed and spread the influence of Revelation, a team which called for the dismantling of Genesis. Still somehow both factions had saw the relationship between the two and understood. It was an issue which never seemed to get between the two. Spitfire and Pyth's affection for one another had been solidified ever since the night of the race between Oracle and Kogarasumaru. Though the two had never exchanged titles or alluded to a union still they were known the AT world over as being an item.

"Hmph. And while you're off doing these so-called important things I'm here teaching this…this amateur. Honestly, Spit, you're the Flame King you should be here to train him."

Spitfire snapped into a serious tone, "What I'm doing is something that will completely change the future of the AT world!" He then brought down his tone, "C'mon Duck, I really need you right now. We won't have forever you know. Our time is-"

"Time?" questioned Pyth as she looked up with a start. She grabbed Spitfire's arm and glanced at his bright fiery red watch and said, "Speaking of time, I'm late!" Pyth began to fumble around with shoes and socks. "What are you doing, Love?" asked Spitfire.

"I've got an important thing to do of my own," answered Pyth. She then asked, "Will I be able to see you later this afternoon?" as she grabbed her favorite pair of sparkling gold ATs out of her backpack. "Not the afternoon, I've got a bit of an appointment. How's about you come over later tonight around 8. I should be done then."

"Fine." said Pyth as she fastened her ATs and stuffed her shoes in her backpack. "What am I supposed to do now?" Spitfire asked while looking puzzled. "He's your student, you figure it out!" Pyth shouted as she zoomed away.

Pyth zoomed and flipped as she made her way to her destination. She had to make it all the way across town and she was already late as it was. She dodged trees, jumped off street signs and light posts, and grinded off any surface with a friction managing to make it there in record time. She panted a bit as she made her way towards what would seem like a ratty diner. As she took a step closer she noticed the diner had been long since out of business and though rundown still looked as if someone tried to take care of it. She entered inside the diner and realized that the inside was completely furnished and well kept. The booths and chairs were newly upholstered with black leather and the counter was gleaming with white and stainless steel detailing.

A young man with slicked black hair sat with one arm lying on the table in front of him and the other leaning against his side of the booth's cushioning. Pyth took in the great décor and eventually saw the young man sitting alone in the booth looking rather annoyed. She immediately clapped her hands together and bowed in apology for her lateness. Pyth finally sat down and the two began their conversation.

"It's been a long time Jintaro, can I still call you Taro? Or maybe I should address you by your most recent name, **DJ Plugman**?" The two laughed.

"Ya'know I'm not just fooling around when I'm hyping them up at these battles Pyth. I really am happy doing it."

"I know you are Taro, but have you truly forgotten about the past? The wonderful things we could do. The potential we used to dream of."

"Look, Pyth, yea, I remember those days but my gig now, this mask," he said as he looked over to the famous old model television set made costume sitting on the counter opposite of the two, "It isn't just some old tv helmet made to cover up my identity. I ain't hidin' from nobody. If anything when I put that thing on I'm being the most open I can be. Showin' my true self, got that? And I ain't givin' it up going chasin' dreams."

"But Taro, please…I need you. Don't tell me you've forgotten what you promised?" said Pyth as the two stared intensely into each other's eyes. Both of their consciousness resonating into one memory, simultaneously remembering the past….

_Years ago…the inception of a new motorized inline wheel system was birthed by Japan's greatest minds. In order to see that this technology known as Air Trecks were ridden to their maximum potential an elite group of bioengineering scientists worked tireless to produce a group of exceptional children created with the only purpose of riding and eventually manning these "A-Ts" as super soldiers. One day becoming Japan's salvation for navigating its way to the top of the world's forces. These exceptional children were codenamed __**Gravity Children**__ being that since their conception they were constantly raised and nurtured under zero gravity air pressure. The children had a natural affinity for riding AT and were constantly creating new and wonderful movements with the Air Treck technology. Their physiology was different from other children being that their cerebral cortexes were wired differently. They were better equipped at analyzing space and area often being able to picture 3-D imagery of blueprints, plans or other visual cues. They were more nimble and their bodies could take more damage and pressure than most. Some even possessed a sort of super human strength while riding. Though try as much as they did to make the children as normal as possible in the chances that they would need to hide them in plain sight the children were born with cross shaped or "twinkle" eyes as they became to be known. The experiment was going well and everyday they were creating new advances for the Air Treck systems the children used. New designs and new hardware eventually became known as their __**Regalia**__. But eventually the scientists began to see some emotional flaws in some of the children. In an effort to save economic resources and time at teaching and raising the Gravity Children a handful of the scientists began working on a new project entitled __**Brain Chargers,**__ a noted few of them were Professors Minami, Daisuke, and Yazawa____. Subjects were chosen from around the world, many being orphans or those looking to acquire financial barring. Again, Professors Minami, Daisuke, and Yazawa, so dedicated to their work, offered up their own children as test subjects as well. In order to make the knowledge of the Air Treck technology stick they had to infuse custom-created modifications to the children's previous personality traits. _

_Daisuke's son Jintaro, who was normally a shy and withdrawn child at the age of seven, was infused with the consciousness of a popular disc jockey that Professor Daisuke listened to in the morning on the way to work. Yazawa's daughter Pyth, who was often clumsy and awkward at the age of three, was implanted with the stories of famous Greek Goddess and mythology that his Egyptian wife, Moira was so fond of. And Minami's son…he turned out to be something different all together. Being that Professor Minami's wife was also a fellow colleague it was safe to say his son had been around the Gravity Children's conditions of zero gravity since his conception. Once he was born he already had a natural attraction to ATs. Because he was so young, only being about 14 months old, scientists found it very hard to infuse let alone touch any of the child's personality traits within his unshaped mind. The harder they would to force any number of modifications into his head the child would reject them. It was until Professor Minami watched his son reach up to a nearby windowsill which housed a small crow was he able to download that one bit of software into his brain, that of the grace and freedom of a bird. The Brain Charger project eventually failed months later when the scientists found that though they were able to "fly" most of the subjects had no drive to do so. Another characteristic of the Brain Charger subjects were the Over-Cross eye twinkle, that was similar to that of the Gravity Children but with highlighted arrows in the pupils. Some of the subjects were kept as possible security precautions in case the Gravity Children ever got out of control. The project was considered a wash, though there were readings from one particular test subject who seemed to still hold a determination to fly. Subject Pyth Yazawa, during tests showed readings matching the level of the Gravity Children but could only do so after coming into contact with or showing footage of the Gravity's Children. Try as they might, the scientists could not get the knowledge to stick days after seeing the Gravity Children and the readings were deemed inconclusive because of the lack of validity. During the late stages of both the Gravity Children and Brain Charger Projects, in an effort towards some sort of normalcy, the scientist did an extensive procedure on all of the test subjects by covering the various designs of their pupils with a thin layer of hyper durable colored eye lenses similar to contact lenses fused to the subjects' retinas. After the Brain Charger project many of the subjects were paid off, given loving homes to highly established parental candidates, or returned to their families. As for the Gravity Children….many of them escaped._

Then suddenly their minds were filled with nothing but white light as their memories continued to meld. Pyth's voice then rang out.

_I remember seeing them….the wonderful tricks they could land….that boy with the fiery red hair….how special they seemed….how lonely I was…It wasn't until I met you Taro until I felt like I really had a friend_.

Their minds flash back to their childhoods. Those days in the lab. A little tan girl with black hair in a frilly dress is crying. A scruffy looking little boy with black hair walking down the corridor.

"_What's wrong with ya little girl? Why're crying"_

"_Big men say mean things to Pyth. Call Pyth a…..a…a freak. Not sure what that means but know that is bad word. They think other bad things too. I can see them. But they not know I can. I know when grownups lie."_

_My mother never wanted me to be studied but my father insisted. She knew I was special already. I had a gift that may people in her family possessed, the ability to see things. Medium, soothsayer, there are many words for them but ever since I was young, if I tried really hard, I could see things that others couldn't. Not exactly, mindreading but I could feel things about people._

"_It's alright. They say lousy stuff about me too. I don't care. I usedta be shy and all but it's no sweat now. I give it right back to them! I just wish they wouldn't make me ride those things all the time."_

"_Pyth like those things though. Pyth feel nice when she go whoosh! Wanna go higher!"_

"_I guess it is pretty nice riding around on those things but I like watching the other kids ride. I like watching you ride too…." A small tinge of blush highlighted his face. "How's about whenever those mean big men give you a hard time you find me and I'll punch 'em all for ya!" _

"_Yay! Itoko! Itoko! You're my itoko!"_

"_Itoko? What are you spitting on about?"_

"_Pyth learning Ja-pon-ese. Mommy say itoko…itoko means cousin. Pyth always wanted cousin. You Taro…you be my itoko?"_

"_Yea, sure I'll be your itoko; I'll always be here for ya."_

The two opened their eyes and once again looked into each other's faces.

"I've been planning this for a while Taro and I can't do it alone. I need your help, itoko."

"Fine. Fine. I had already given in to helping you but please give up that itoko thing. I barely even speak to my folks these days and besides….we're not even related," spouted out Jintaro as again a small tinge of blush occupied his face.

"Good, are you still good at getting into computer specs?"

"Are you kidding? How do you think I can pinpoint such accurate reads at my ATs battles? I break into the AT website database practically every night."

"Good, because you know where we need to break into."

"I've tried every day of my life to forget that place and you want to go prancing in there? Is it really worth that?"

"It's mine Taro! They may have created it but every since I put ATs on it was mine! I know they still have them, they never had a chance to give them to us because of the end of the experiment but I know they have them. I'm going in and getting what belongs to me."

"And what about him?"

"What about him? I know he's there….but he has his job to do….and I have mine. I just need to change first!" Pyth said with a smile as she abruptly got up from the booth seemingly ending the conversation.

"I hope she doesn't get us found out or worst, killed." Jintaro said out loud to no one in particular.

After leaving the diner they finally arrived at **Sano Enterprises**, the site of their mission and where they had lived, ate, and grew when they were once a part of the experiments. Jintaro sat camouflaged near a bushed area with his pocket computer in hand. He and Pyth placed microphoned earpieces on each of their respective ears.

"Can you hear me?" tested Pyth.

"Clear." Responded Jintaro.

"Please be sure, you're my new set of eyes and ears. I'll be dead in the water in there without you."

"You're coming in fine. Anyway, what are you doing wearing a thing like that," said Jintaro as his familiar blush colored his cheeks.

Jintaro stared at Pyth's defined body as his eyes roamed up and down her physique. Instead of the white racing uniform she had become known for she instead wore a tight pair of liquid black stretch racing pants that came to the knee along with a matching short sleeved half top of the same material, her tanned abs once again exposed. For this mission she wore a pair of her all-terrain ATs, also in all black with the exception of her trademark gold pyramid near the ankle and etched eye detail in the same color. Her hair still in the high neat bun from earlier. She looked outwards towards the lab as she put on a sporty pair of gloves that covered her fingers but left a cut on part of the palm and backhand out. Jintaro, who had long refused to admit any romantic feelings for Pyth to himself or anyone else for that matter tried so very hard not to notice her beauty but felt powerless in noticing just how much of a woman she had become.

"Oh, this? I used to wear it when I rode with Team Sphinx back in Giza. It was all the rage back then. I figured it would help me stay hidden and who knows…help me out in a tight squeeze," she said as she jokingly smiled at Jintaro, "alright I'm getting ready to go in."

At their current position Jintaro and Pyth were about a block from the lab. Pyth rode her ATs to side of the brick gate closing off the public from the lab. She easily bolted upwards and over the small gate. She quietly landed behind a small shed outside near the site. She took a moment to look around and confirm her surroundings.

"Ok Taro, where am I headed?"

Jintaro typed vigorously on his laptop keyboard and then answered, "There's two ways to get in, a small vent located high up near the east wall and also a window on top of the roof. But there are guards up there."

Pyth looked up towards the steep wall eyeing the steel entry, "I think the vent door should work just fine." Pyth then darted out towards the wall. She thought about her race with Buccha and then flawlessly executed his expert wall grinding up the steep wall. She spun and jumped and was just able to hang on the ledge of the vent door. She dangled there with both arms. She reached up ever so cautiously up to one of the bars of the vent she easily grabbed it off with her left hand and sat it down inside the space. She then held back onto the ledge with both arms, gently revved her ATs up and propelled herself inside. Inside the vent she noticed it was bigger than she originally thought. She couldn't turn around inside but she had enough room to move freely around. Before she crawled away she repositioned the vent door and lightly placed it back with her foot.

"I'm in. What's next?"

While typing wildly, "Ok, you're now in the air system. You're going to keep going forward," Pyth listened intently as she made the movements to his directions while he talked, "Ok there's going to be a split going left and right coming up you go right. After that you'll keep moving forward and make the next left. Keep going , you're gonna see a weird fork coming up. One side goes forward; one goes left and the other leans upwards on a slant. Guess which way you're going?"

Pyth continued to follow Jintaro's commands during her actions. Once she came to the slant she looked upwards. "Of course it's the slant. Because nothing is ever that easy." Pyth carefully positioned herself with her hands planted in front of her and her ATs sitting aside each other slightly apart from one another. She revved them up and propelled herself up the chute.

"Once you get up that ramp you're going be on the right side of a fork in the path. Lean back a little bit and go down the center trail. After that keep going until you see the first opening and you're good."

As Pyth made her way down the path she glanced down through the little Plexiglas door. She kicked the lock off of the door and gracefully made her way to the floor beneath.

"Alright you're free to ride down this hallway. It's low security here. But get ready you're going to have to do some skilled riding once you get to the exit coming up on you're right. You're going to have to hop from one wall to the next to avoid the cameras starting with the….RIGHT!" yelled Jintaro as he waited to see which direction the first camera was facing as he watched along on his laptop. Pyth leapt from wall to wall as instructed. She miscalculated one of her jumps and had to kick her legs out to spin and project herself into the next wall. She had wondered if one of the cameras had caught a glimpse of her mistake but had heard no alarm sound and considered herself safe.

Unbeknownst to her in one of the research rooms filled with scientists, workers and guards alike one said scientist had spotted a flash of gold upon the giant security camera screen. The graying man with smudged glasses stared blankly at the screen. Had he just saw a tiny gold pyramid? Was it possible he thought? Could it really be… he was cut off from his thoughts as one of the security guards asked what was wrong with him. He told him nothing and apologized for his absentmindedness, motioning towards his dirty glasses. He told the guard that he thought he had saw a critter of some type perhaps a mouse but dismissed such an idea on account of his glasses. The answer seemed to satisfy the guard but he still called for a few men to check on the situation.

Back between the corridors Pyth had just completed the set of security cameras and was making her way to a small space between one of the supercomputers the building held. There was just enough room for her right above the machine. She was halted by the sound of footsteps.

"Oh no! Looks like they ended up catching that little screw up with the camera. I saw that by the way! You can't move but it looks like they may check over the area. You won't be able to crawl fast enough! It's curtains!"

"Not quite yet," informed Pyth, "Thank goodness I wore these today," she said as she wiggled her gloved fingers. She quietly revved up her ATs got a loose grip on each side of the wall above the computer and shot through the small passage which each leg gapped open clinging to each side of the walls. She had made it behind the machine in enough time to head off the guards. Behind the machine was a tunnel leading throughout the various laboratories. She quickly funneled through the tunnel and came to the tiny opening that Jintaro told her of. She sat and looked around the room which held the treasure she was looking for. In that tiny room was an abundance of parts. Above the compartments were various assigned numbers in no particular order aimed to correlate with the previous subjects ID numbers. She looked around and found her own. The white wheels gleaming, unknown gold lettering flecking in the light. At last she had found it, her regalia. She waited for Jintaro's cue and suddenly he had shut the lights out in the facility. Pyth ducked down and grabbed the two huge wheels which comprised her regalia and replaced them with copies. In a flash she darted back up to the tunnel and closed the opening just as the lights snapped back on. Many of the workers were confused at the surprise. Guards began to rally in the off chance that it had been a security breach.

"If you keep going down the tunnel there's gonna be an opening just like the way you got in with the other supercomputer. Get through there and get ready to duck as soon as you hit the ground because there's a post of security guards there. There's a shipment getting ready to leave in 45 seconds. You need to be on it!"

Pyth exited the crawl space as Jintaro finished his directions and immediately lowered her body once she hit the ground. She zoomed down the long hallway and made a left where a sign read "Shipping Dock."

"C'mon! 15 seconds. Ya gotta go. You're not gonna make it!"

"Chill out. I'm gonna just make it." Said Pyth just as she slid underneath the large truck and held on to its undercarriage. She held on for what seemed like a lifetime until she let go and was planted a few blocks away from the lab. She panted heavily as she was joined by Jintaro who looked over her as she panted still on the ground.

"Well I hope you at least got the damn thing." Remarked Jintaro.

Pyth smiled between her pants as she reached beneath her into her pack and held up the shiny new wheels with the wording "One Cannot Hide- from the All-Seeing Eye" decked out in gold.

"I'm glad you got those because you're gonna need to fix the ATs you've got on. From what I could tell one of your ball bearings is busted in your left front wheel. And you're accelerator timer is all off in the right one. I'm thinking some belts are rubbing in there. I'll take a look at em."

"Taro, how do you know all that?"

"I could hear it…..it was practically like right in my ears. I could see what was busted up in your ATs"

"You heard that over our communicators? With all that noise and surroundings whishing by?"

"Yea, I don't know. I've just always been able to tell when something was wrong in regards to you. Whether it was your ATs or your life in general. I don't know it's just super easy for me to hear your ATs, ok? Now come on and get cleaned up back at my place. The stove's still working in that old diner. I'll make ya a burger or something."

Once back at the diner Pyth cleaned off and changed clothes. She joined Jintaro at the counter where her meal was waiting for her.

"Ya'know I used to love coming to this place when I was a kid. It seemed like the one place I felt like I had a complete real family. Not one that barely talked and where fathers do experiments on their sons. The old man who owned it was always nice to me and made whatever I wanted. Once I left home for good I showed up here. I had money from my family. My dad thought it was an easy way to buy me off. Make his problems disappear so he could get back to his lovely experiments. I didn't know what to do with my life. He cleaned me up….gave me a job…and taught me to live for myself. I owe that old man a lot. When he got sick he finally decided to close the place and gave it to me. Told me the world was full of diners… that it was up to me to make it into something. So I made it a sort of headquarters for me. Only a few of the behind-the-scenes AT staffers come here aside from the occasional storm rider celebrity. This place….is home. And you're welcome to come here whenever Pretty Boy Red Head screws up…which I know he will."

Pyth just laughed at his statement and the two continued to talk up until it was time for Jintaro to leave to officiate a Parts War.

"Ya'know you could come along. I wouldn't think you were tagging along or nothing. In fact, you could say I want you to be there."

"Oh I can't tonite. I kinda have somewhere I'm supposed to be tonite," Pyth looked up at the clock hanging on one of the walls. It read 6pm as Pyth hopped off the stool to gather up her things.

"Oh well maybe next time," Jintaro said as he fastened his famous helmet upon his head. In his onstage voice he commented, "I'll be here after the show if ya change ya mind!"

Pyth rode towards Spitfire's apartment. He had said 8 o'clock when she talked to him earlier but maybe he had gotten out of his meeting early. If he hadn't she'd merely apologize for her intrusion and wait for him in another room. She decided since she was almost there that she might as well take the chance. What she saw next as she rode up the lower parking deck of his building felt as if someone had actually ripped her heart out of her chest and squeezed the tiny organ until nothing was left. She saw Spitfire going up to his place with that….that….that sea witch of a woman. That old hag! She saw as Spitfire and Ine Makigami laughed and whispered quite close to one another. In another instance Ine had reached over and kissed Spitfire on the lips. They both held the kiss for what seemed like an eternity. Pyth had welled up with anger and immediately zoomed off in their direction.

"You pig!" Pyth said as she shoved the two.

Spitfire looked at her with horror as he looked helpless in his defense, "Love, my Goddess, it's not what it looks like."

"No. You don't get to call me that. You never get to call me that again. Not when you're here, doing this, and with this woman! You know how I feel about this woman!"

Spitfire had escaped from the weight of Ine's body and tried to calm Pyth down.

"Don't touch me! You don't get to touch me. I have done everything for you. Whatever you asked I completed in the snap of your fingers. I trusted you. I've even risked my whole cause for you! Imagine how it feels to have your followers doubt you because of who you love. The rumors that I was secretly working for you. And you do this…after you said you had changed. What was I just another of your silly toy girlfriends who you get to do all your work."

Spitfire hopelessly tried interjecting while Ine watched on in silence.

"Save it, Spitfire. This. Whatever it was. Is over." And Pyth raced away just before the tears began to form in her eyes.

Pyth finally reached the place she had been staying since she arrived in Japan. It was a traditional styled small home completed with thatched roofing and a small entryway which lead to the main door. She hurried in and immediately made her way to the shower hoping that trickling water would wash away her tears. After a while of crying, washing and shampooing she finally exited the bathroom and rubbed her hair with a dry towel. She had changed into a long sleeved sort of thermal shirt and a pair of black shorts. As she roamed around her kitchen continuing to dry her hair with the towel she heard the chimes of someone ringing the doorbell. She wondered who it could be and secretly hoped it wasn't Spitfire at her door, she couldn't compose herself if she saw him now. Feeling weak and emotionally vulnerable she drug herself to the door. Upon opening the door her face created an instant scowl and in a split second her right arm had darted out in hopes of making contact with her unwanted visitor's face. Her hand was stopped just in time as Ine held Pyth's arm with her right.

"Believe it or not I didn't come here to fight over Spitfire with you."

"And yet you made it so convenient for me to strike you. You dare show your face here….after what I just saw you doing."

"Last I checked hunny, Spitfire wasn't under any particular contract…I thought he was fair game," rebuttled Ine.

The two still struggled, Ine's hand trembling while holding back Pyth's rage.

"Look this isn't about me, it's about Spitfire. He doesn't have much time to be here and you're wasting time,"Pyth looked intensely into Ine's eyes, "C'mon are you going to let me in or not? Put your arm down for heaven's sake."

"I don't bring trash into my home, I leave it outside to rot."

Pyth lowered her arm slowly and let it fall to her side. She slowly crossed her arms and leaned on her doorframe and said, "Talk, hag." A large vein of frustration throbbed atop Ine's forehead as she held back at the numerous insults by Pyth on her age.

"Spitfire didn't want me to tell you but he's planning….he's planning on sacrificing his life."

Pyth's eye immediately widened as a look of shock slowly crept onto her face. Ine continued.

"What you see on the surface of Genesis is merely a decoy, what the real facilitators want you to see. Spitfire had been secretly meeting with a few members of Genesis trying to come up with a way to actually bury the true purpose of Genesis," Pyth watched on in bewilderment as Ine continued, "the real leaders of Genesis are quite familiar to you and I. You might remember them from the experiments, the Takeuchi Brothers. Their main goal is the get rid of all the bioengineering projects that were raised with ATs in hopes of ruling the AT world…and eventually the sky. And I do mean all the test subjects. I'm talking _Children*_ and _Chargers*_ alike."

_*(Short of course for the Gravity's Children and Brain Charger projects that Spitfire, Pyth, Ine, and the Takeuchi Brothers were all apart of respectfully.)_

Ine took a pause and then continued, "Spitfire wanted to believe that his longtime friends had changed. That what they wanted for Genesis was righteous but there came a point where he could no longer follow their plot. He decided then to use all his resources to aid in taking them down. That team Kogarasumaru, that boy you've been training, even that team of riders you put together. He bet his whole life on you all. He is sacrificing his young life for the Crow, for storm riding teams everywhere, hell the whole damn world! And…for you. You would be even more of a fool than I previously thought if you allow what you saw earlier to deter your feelings. Huh? What do you have to say to that?"

Pyth began to clutch her stomach as if she had been feeling sick. She started to tremble and slowly fell to floor kneeling on her knees, an emotional wreck. Ine looked as if her emotions were overwhelming her as well and she quickly cupped her hands to her face talking between her tears.

"What you saw earlier….it was….meaningless. I just couldn't…..the thought that soon he wouldn't be alive anymore…to never take a chance…..to hope he might love me back….I just had to try. Please don't blame me for trying. Even after your argument…..and me being there he didn't make a move. All he could talk about was how meaningless things were. How his last few days of life would be wasted without you. He wanted to leave to fight the Takeuchi Brothers tonight. Just to end it. Now you tell me….does that prove anything to you?"

Pyth looked up into Ine's face, pleading with her eyes silently on what she should do next.

"Don't be a fool," said Ine, "Go! Go to him this minute!"

Pyth scrambled to her feet and strapped on her ATs. She closed her front door and off she went, leaving Ine quietly sobbing on her front door's step. Pyth was off! Unfazed by her surroundings, uncaring of any laws. The world around her was nothing but one big blur of neon lighting and stop lights. She passed children, strays, lovers all the while only thinking of one person, how one person filled her tiny little world right now and the only things keeping him from her was the tiny inline rolling systems that contained god-like power. She could finally make out Spitfire's apartment building and dashed up floors to his door. She knocked furiously, pleading with the door to open to her lover. Spitfire swung the door open with an initial air of sadness but was rejuvenated when he spotted his raven-haired goddess. Pyth hugged and pushed him back into the apartment slamming the door closed with her foot.

She began to kiss him wildly pausing a moment to look into his eyes. She raised his hands to her face and started to tear up.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh dear, it seems Ine has for the second time today overstepped her place….I couldn't tell you Love. You would have just talked me out of it. Insisted there was another way to solve it. At this point I can't take it back. I've already set the date with them."

"Then take me, I can protect you. I'll be strong for you Spit," tears began to stream down Pyth's face.

"What do we have here? One of heaven's loveliest creatures crying on account of a scoundrel like me? I'm truly blessed aren't I?"

"Don't say that Spit. Please….let me fight with you. I promise I won't get in the way. And I'll even…."

"Love, you don't understand….even if we fought together…..even if we won….I could never live with myself knowing I put you in harm's way. You don't understand I'm not sure if I can take them and I'm an original Gravity's Children. I'm not strong enough. It scares me because I'm not enough….I'm not enough to protect you. So this is the best way I know how."

"But Spit…"

"Please let's not ruin one of our last few nights arguing over something that can't be undone. I'd instead love to look into those beautiful dark eyes. Eyes I've been admiring since those days before I had a name. In those cold laboratories I got my first spark by knowing you. And I'd love…."

"Shush…no more words. Take me now."

And with that command Spitfire immediately lifted Pyth into his arms carrying her bride style to his bedroom. He gently placed her on the silk linens of his bed and started to undress her. He took care of lifting her back and slipping her shirt off exposing the fact that she had not put on a bra after her shower. He slowly slipped her shorts off exposing the same with her pubic area. Spitfire kneeled on the end of the bed and sat speechless. He marveled for what seemed like hours at her beautiful toned body that was indeed tanned everywhere.

In that instance, in this space there was no time. Spitfire wasn't worried about battles and kings. Here, he could take as much time as he wanted getting lost in the loveliness that was Pyth. They took breaths for what seemed like moments and they kissed for what seemed like days. Hours he spent, just brushing back her still damp hair. He kissed Pyth deeply and then began to slip down to her nape, kissing and nipping on her collarbone. Switching to the other side of her neck to do the same. He gently continued to kiss down until he reached her supple breasts. Her breasts, large yet perky, rang out for attention by way of her hardening nipples. Pyth found it hard to contain her gasps for air as well as her deep moaning. Once Spitfire reached the dark tips of her breasts she had to place a fist in her mouth to bite on, knowing her nipples were one of her most sensitive areas. What hit her next was a wave of lust hitting her body and flashing across her spine. Spitfire had taken her left breast into his mouth suckling her nipples causing Pyth's breathing to become shallower.

He then began to fondle with her right breast while he suckled the left. Her took the left breast out of his mouth and licked around the areola for good measure. He switched his movements and lapped up the right breast more fervently. Pyth felt her body jerk as Spitfire continued to make her feel the most wonderful thing she had ever experienced in her life. Spitfire continued still, down to her adorable belly button he nipped and cooed at that delicateness. As he trailed further down he prepared himself for the savor that was coming next.

He hoped he could control himself, for if she truly was a goddess he was about to enter her sanctuary. A temple he would gladly take communion in. He prepared his mouth as lips gently met her pearl, causing her to moisten on contact. This was truly a feast, her clit being the bread that he gently nibbled on and her juices causing far more intoxication than any wine could. Pyth felt her body slowly start to quake. Her eyes were shut, her breathing sporadic, and her mind a cloud of bright white. She could hardly take all the pleasure but secretly begged for him not to stop. "Spit….please….don't stop," she managed to sputter out. Spitfire's flame was lit after hearing his goddess utter his name. He continued there in that sacred place, sampling her sweet and tangy taste, filling himself with her juices. He looked up slightly during this ritual and saw the most beautiful sight. His goddess, his love. Biting her lips, her eyes glazed over in pleasure, her hands rubbing her breasts, one of them slowly making their way down atop his head. This excited him and he continued, tasting more until Pyth held a breath and let out a wonderful moan as her orgasm drained onto his tongue. Feeling satisfied that he had pleased her he stood up and got undressed. He lightly stroked himself while watching his lover come down off her arousing peak. He slowly walked to the bed balancing his weight on his knees and arms staring intensely in Pyth's eyes.

"Everything I'm doing…is all worth it….just to be here with you," said Spitfire.

Pyth could only lustfully sigh in response.

Spitfire adjusted himself at her entrance and asked, "Is this alright, Love?"

Pyth slowly shook her head as Spitfire said, "Well, take a deep breath," as her pressed himself inside her.

Pyth took a great gasp as her eyes popped open leaving Spitfire to stare in the whites of her eyes. He entered deeper and deeper into her with every stroke sending Pyth's body ablaze. Spitfire was sent higher and higher with the passion of feeling Pyth's tight and welcoming center. Pyth couldn't take anymore pleasure. She grabbed Spitfire's shoulders and flipped him on his back. She slowly sat down on his throbbing member and sighed at wonderful feeling that filled her. She moved up and down gripping tighter to Spitfire's solid staff with each rise. His gut tightened as he interlocked her fingers with his. He prayed she never would stop that this amazing high he was taken on truly was his decent into heaven.

His tension started building up but he couldn't bear to release before he made her explode several dozen times. No, he had to leave his imprint forever on his lover so she knew how much he felt for her. Grabbing her backside Spitfire began to rise up. He placed one hand on the back of her neck and held her close as he stroked into her endlessly. Pyth could once again feel the need for lustful ending as she finally let out another powerful orgasm. She fell on the right side of Spitfire and lay motionless panting all the while. But this was not over for him. He lightly kissed the back of her neck and back as he lay beside her, both of them on their sides. He then slowly entered her once more and began to carefully stroke her, his movements gaining in magnitude the more her continued. Pyth began to moan loudly as the soreness of her privates and the pleasure being brought from Spitfire came together in a wonderful mixture of passion.

Spitfire began to rise up while still inside of her, taking her from behind. He then began to pound into her releasing a loud roar with his movements. He then gently grabbed her by her throat bringing her to kneel on her knees, bringing her closer still to him. He nipped lovingly on her neck and she understood that he was not trying to hurt her. Sweat rolled profusely down his brow at this time, the trail of salty liquid running into his eyes causing them to become blurred, thickening his haze of lust. He let go of all the feelings he had pent up inside him. Leaving an imprint of all the loving times they had spent inside her as he entered and exited her sacred vessel and then they both felt it.

Both together covered in layers of perspiration, both kneeling upright at the edge of the bed moving into one another. Pyth gritted her teeth while Spitfire just stopped breathing, and in that intense moment they both came together. They stayed in the same position for a few minutes before dropping like dead weight onto the bed. Pyth couldn't helping thinking that was the single greatest feeling she had ever experienced in her life. Later after their breathing returned to normal they begin to chat and play lovingly.

"It's been such a long time since I've seen your hair down like this. I honestly got excited just tangling my fingers in there before we started," lulled Spitfire.

Pyth chuckled as she lay atop of Spitfire as she responded, "I don't know. I was thinking about changing it soon."

"Oh don't do that, Love. I love you like this. It feels like I'm the only man in the world that gets to see you in all your glory….and I'm not just talking about your hair," Spitfire smiled coyly as he remarked.

They made love again that night and every night for several days. Spitfire had convinced Pyth that Ine exaggerated on the amount of time he had left. He insisted they'd have a few weeks together. When Spitfire wasn't training or coaching Kogarasumaru he spent all his time with Pyth. After the fifth day of them being together Spitfire gave Pyth the keys to his place.

"I want you to know that my place is always yours. No matter wherever you are in the world know that you without a second of a doubt belong here."

"No Spitfire, I couldn't. There'd be so many memories….I'm not sure if I could handle that."

"Well bollocks then because I've already left it to you. It's signed, sealed, and just now delivered my precious goddess. Besides…this place has always been more lively with you in it."

Pyth hugged Spitfire tightly and they stayed there in that embrace for moment after moment. On the seventh night of them staying together. Spitfire couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned causing Pyth to worry. He woke up and started to put his riding gear on. When Pyth asked where he was going he brushed it off and said he needed to clear his head. Pyth dozed back off to sleep. During the night she felt a sharp pain hit her stomach but was able to get back to sleep. The next morning when she woke up Spitfire had not returned. She immediately burst into tears because she realized what the pain in her stomach was the night before. If Spitfire had not returned, it meant he never would again. Pyth gathered her things and went back to her place and sobbed for days on in.

Hey all! This is the end of Chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed as much I enjoyed writing it. I can say I put my whole soul into this and I think I'm happy with the result. I hope I didn't off put you all with the length and the fact that there is lemon in the story now. It's just something I felt was needed but I tried to cram it with much more details and delicious easter eggs lol So don't forget to read and review please! Thanks so much to all you guys that added my story to your alerts. I feel so awesome! I look forward to continuing reading your work as well as writing my own.


End file.
